6400 Ethen
File Set File 01: Directive of Security operatives: Agent Deruta "Delta 64" Kagamine Operation: PG Reidentified to: Galactic Republic Clone Recruit Ethen Current Status: Commander of Galactic Republic's Explosive Ordnance Disposal Unit Objective: REDACTED Current Details on Mission: Unit D64 has landed in dimension currently in conflict of Galactic War. Conflict has been put into interest of DoSo for orders given by REDACTED. Unit D64 has been placed on what's considered as a Outer Rim planet for Main Intel Station. Production of troops have been remodeled to provide no discrepancy to the typical soldier found in one of the Galactic factions known as the Galactic Republic. The unit is now serving as an undercover subordinate to an Officer known as Commander Thunders, on a ship called the Venator. Unit D64 has moved to the official rank of Sergeant Major. Production and intel stations are both stable and currently not located by any foreign forces. No signs of secondary perspectives have also been made on Unit D64 for any incorrect physical details. Some units have been disabled, but no autopsies have been performed, and social parameters are mundane. Special contract has also been made with HICOM of GR forces. All intel is being researched by REDACTED personally. Directive of Security operatives: Agent Ethen & Agent Maleny "Delta XX" Kagamine Sign off: D64 - DXX -END FILE- File 02: Report File (Title - Dr. Pinn initial): D64 has had interaction with Dr. Pinn on the activities of DoSo within the GAR. Crewman Reagan was present, but unconscious, and deafened by ear plugs to prevent details that didn't fit the crewman's clearance. Clearance level X was presented by the Doctor through the files gained from his data base brought aboard the ship. The research designated seemed to be a symbiotic AI->Human relation, but everything connected to the research was a complete waste. AI disproportional to general designs, human physiological capacity a mess, and barely any understanding of either one AI or human. Dr. Pinn also decided to connect to D64 externally, attempting to shut D64 down, but had a terrible time trying to compensate. His brute-force attack failed to initialize when attempting his take down. Although something good did come out of it, and that would be the control of Dr.Pinn's internals and general exoskeleton that's layering him. Very easy to break into as he has very little security for his own uniform. Plus the commands being sent out where seemingly not his, and he's trying to recreate a field that's not his. It's even possible to compare Dr. Pinn to a script kiddie with really nice gear. Dr. Pinn isn't designated as a threat as of this time. Directive of Security operatives: Agent Ethen & Agent Maleny "Delta XX" Kagamine Sign off: D64 - DXX -END FILE- File 03 : Report File (Crash Landing): Agent DXX has successfully entered the ship and is now moving freely throughout the ship using EO CZ. The impromptu entrance wasn't foreseen, but understandable given the circumstances. Agent DX and D64 are now cooperating within the ship and will soon be seeing a rise within the ship eventually. Nothing much has occurred up until then. Yet the documentation has been integrated passively, and the order was provided correctly. Slight suspicions might be targeted, but most seem to go about their day. CPT Cards and MCMDR Levet do seem to have slight info on Maleny, but they don't seem to have any means to go in depth with their investigations. CPT Cards and MCMDR Levet are not designated as threats as of this time. Directive of Security operatives: Agent Ethen & Agent Maleny "Delta XX" Kagamine Sign off: D64 - DXX -END FILE- EMERGENCY REPORT: Target: Employer -Palpatine- Captors: CIS Federation Request: DoSo reinforcements/Replacement/DXX -Field Usage- Details new file File 04 : Report File (Chancellor Palpatine Escort): An incident occurred off-ship with the employer. During a normal day, it was given from an information outlet that the employer had gotten captured from an unknown organization at the time. During the fight we were able to find a fleet escorted with high enemy presence. The contacts threw heavy resistance, but immediate action had to be take for securing the HVT. During this engagement, heavy ship damage occurred almost made a decision to take an enemy ship out. DXX also supported me with this, since I previously called for reinforcements. When recovered, he was taken to get provided medical attention. Members of DoSo were also positioned in for security. Afterwards with his quick recovery, he was then sent out to Coruscant again. Yet I accompanied him to prevent another occurrence of being captured once again. Once arrived we had a discussion of the future plans. He as always hates his own nontraditional army and awaiting a future of something that's more appealing. The future doesn't look bright for them. Yet we seem to have some continuous business. Further to be updated later. File 05: Misc. File: Picture of Ethen and Maleny. File 06: Report File (Forced Removal): Unit D64 has been forcefully removed from the Battalion EOD, by Specialist Regimental Commander Denali, and has been derived to the 501st Legion. Considered to keep a lower profile, but removal of the instigator has been executed prior to this report. Reconstruction efforts have been established and continuous mandated protocols will be continued. Sign off: D64 - D0223 -END FILE- File 07: Command Executable (DoSo Initiative): D64 is now authorized to use default. Armor and unit customization will be reinstated with new installs. All auth granted by GAR's Supreme Chancellor. Attached File: -END FILE- Injuries and Problems * N/A Current Ranking and Squad Former Commander (CMDR) of EOD Captain (CPT) 501st Legion (501st) Commanding Officer (CO) of 501st Category:DoSo